


甜蜜蜜火黃～

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 牙痛的黃瀨！
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta





	甜蜜蜜火黃～

球砸在地上的聲音在體育館造成巨大的回音。

「黃瀨！」看著自己傳出的球已經落在一旁，而該接球的那個人卻埋頭蹲著，笠松心中一怵，趕緊快步上前：「被球打到了嗎？」

「好、好痛……」

「誰叫你接球的時候不專心！」雖然想和平常一樣暴打對方一頓，但又憂心可能加重傷勢，笠松只是蹲下來，試圖檢查黃瀨的狀況：「有受傷嗎？哪裡？」

正想轉頭招呼其他隊友去拿急救道具，笠松就聽見了黃瀨模糊不清的聲音從捂著嘴的掌心中傳出：「牙齒、好痛……」

剛剛他正想接球時，牙根突然猛地一酸，已經忍耐好幾天的不適終於打破他的專注，痛得黃瀨連球都沒法接了。

笠松的動作猛然一滯。

「牙、牙痛？」

「牙痛不會去看醫生嗎！你這王八蛋把別人的關心還來！」

海常籃球隊長的怒吼，在風和日麗的下午響徹體育館。

※

「奇怪了，怎麼會莫名其妙就蛀牙了呢……」拿著止痛藥坐在回家的電車上，感覺到牙根因為麻藥的關係已經完全失去了知覺，黃瀨才鬆了口氣－－他十分厭惡牙醫，卻也受不了日日困擾自己的牙痛，如今兩者都遠離了他，確實是令他開心的事。

聽見褲袋裡的手機傳來收到訊息的鈴聲，他一拿起來看了看、立刻明白自己的牙痛從何而來。

『今天晚上會來嗎？』

沒錯、就是小火神害的！

黃瀨想起來了，最近這一個月來，每次去小火神家，小火神都會對他不停投遞甜點，布朗尼、杯子蛋糕、鬆餅、冰淇淋、蘋果派……可以想過的他幾乎都吃了一輪、甚至小火神還會多包一份讓他帶回家！

明明前陣子還為了體重有點煩惱的，怎麼會忘了呢！

黃瀨咬牙切齒地隨意遷怒著，卻又突然因為疑惑而停頓了下來。

可是小火神為什麼突然這樣呢？以前明明很少看他作甜點的……

『今天會去喔。是說小火神為什麼最近一直作甜點給我啊？』

立刻將問題付諸行動，黃瀨才沒送出訊息多久，就立刻接到了火神的回應。看著對方的回應，黃瀨感覺到自己的臉似乎開始漸漸發燙，連沒有感覺的牙根似乎都開始染上酸意。

『那今天晚上我多作一點。先前經過蛋糕吃到飽看你一直盯著那邊笑，想說你大概是想吃又不敢進去，我就做了。』

原、原來是這樣，可是那時候我想的不是蛋糕啊……

即使火神不在身邊，黃瀨仍然害躁地將臉埋進了手裡。

他那時其實是在想像大食量的火神，像個松鼠一樣在裡面狂吃甜點的樣子才笑出來的。

**Author's Note:**

> 趕著去吃午餐就不多說什麼了！  
> 我也好想要被小火神天天投遞甜點啊！


End file.
